impracticaljokersfandomcom-20200213-history
Training Day
Training Day is the twenty-fifth episode of Season Five of Impractical Jokers and the one-hundredth-twenty-sixth episode overall. It aired on October 27, 2016. Summary The guys interact with shoppers while wearing jingle vests, play another game of "Don't I Know You?", and pass notes to strangers. Challenges Vest Friends :Goal: Complete your task without the customer noticing you while wearing a vest with bells on it. :Loser: Joe and Murr Don't I Know You? :Goal: Get a stranger to admit they know you. :Loser: Sal Pass Clowns Joker vs. Joker: Joe vs. Sal :Goal: Get a stranger to keep your note. :Loser: no one. Punishment :Loser: Joe, Murr, and Sal :Punishment: It was a triple punishment, as Joe, Murr and Sal have been declared tonight's big losers, and Q is looking for some revenge after they humiliated him in front of his fire buddies in the form of musical theatre. As all of you may know, before Impractical Jokers, Q was a retired firefighter, and now, he's putting the other Jokers through the same daunting and rigorous training he went through to show them what it means and what it takes to be a firefighter by putting them through the fire academy. Joe's Turn Joe has to perform the task of venting a roof during a fire, releasing all the heat and noxious fumes. Joe has two photos that he can destroy to release the fumes: the photo of his wife, Bessy, and their two dogs, Biscotti and Cannoli, or the photo of his daughter, Milana. Joe chooses Milana's photo, and many can imagine how apologetic he is that he's doing that. He keeps picking at the picture until the ax falls through into the building. The people he was supposed to save were sadly killed. Murr's Turn Considering he's scared of heights, especially when he went skydiving (the tattoo says it all), Murr has to rappel down the side of a burning building. As he prepares to do so, he loses his boot. Making his way down, he encounters numerous people trapped in the "fire": Sloppy Joe is the first, who proceeds to spray milk all over him (in addition to the musical, Q also wanted revenge for when they made him eat in the back of his Jeep). Next is Fat Crow, who offers him some paper towels to clean all of Sloppy Joe's milk off. Lastly, is Dr. Contacessa, who gave him his public prostate exam, and he wants to give him another one. Murr escapes the doctor and finally lands in the net to safety, but not after being sprayed with more milk by Sloppy Joe. Sal's Turn Sal is the last and a woman needs his help getting her cat out of a tree, or rather out of a flower pot atop a "burning" six-story building. Sal has to use a ladder truck to climb up, and when he does so, he is too scared to climb. Q, armed with a fire hose, sprays Sal while he is climbing up, wanting him to respect him, and it's not long before Joe and Murr get sprayed, as well. Gallery Inside Jokes Category:Inside Jokes episodes Trivia *The third challenge of this episode is cut out in the version where the background music is edited. *This is the third episode featuring a three-way punishment, but the second to feature Joe, Murr, and Sal as the losers. The first was The Alliance. Category:Episodes with multiple losers Category:Season Five episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with punishments Category:Episodes where Sal is punished Category:Episodes where Murr is punished Category:Episodes where Joe is punished Category:Episodes with three challenges Category:Season Five Category:Episodes where a challenge is cut from the Loser Board Category:Episodes where three jokers are punished